


anong pait ang matamis, at aking susubukan

by sunstainedsheets (less_than_improbable)



Series: mga sulat na hindi ipinadala [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Exes Interview AU, Filipino, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_improbable/pseuds/sunstainedsheets
Summary: "Bakit tayo naghiwalay?"
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: mga sulat na hindi ipinadala [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607671
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	anong pait ang matamis, at aking susubukan

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Sineryoso ko 'tong sad fic na 'to. Akalain mo 'yun? 2672 words???? For a taglish fic????? WEW.
> 
> Also, sineryoso ko na din ang playlist nito, instead of random songs lang na tinapon ko sa hangin at ginawan ng fic.  
> [ Spotify Main Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0Q9nQA4keVghR2bMR82CkQ?si=L557cqFwSM2NMqwBRaUCCQ) and [ @ylllnglz's Spotify Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6QWVS7zfycJ2GG43lJGuu8?si=0KovHRWFRviCqGfZCx-_Rw). Pahingi naman po ng atensyon dito bilang pinaghirapan din namin siya HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Salamat na salamat kay [ Elle ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflavoredwhiskey/pseuds/fireflavoredwhiskey) sa pagpapaaalala na ginawa ko nga pala 'to at pag-iinspire sakin na tapusin' to, at kay [ @ylllnglz ](https://twitter.com/ylllnglz) sa kanyang patuloy na pagrereword at pageedit ng initial fic HAHA. Bilang mas may experience siya sa pagsusulat ng ganito, alam na alam niya talaga kung paano palabasin yung emosyon effectively gamit ang wika.
> 
> HOY APPRECIATE NIYO NAMAN YUNG IMAGE STILLS AHHAHAHAHAHA DAPAT TALAGA IMAGE STILLS LANG 'TONG FIC NA 'TO KASI BOBO AKO SA GANON. PRAISE ALL THE SOCMED AU AUTHORS
> 
> ANYWAY, hango sa kanta ng Up Dharma Down na pinamagatang, "Sana".

* * *

“Salamat sa inyong pagpunta dito sa interview na ito. Alam naming napakabusy niyo ngayon sa inyong mga career, pero hindi namin mapapalagpas ‘yung pagkakataong mainterview kayo, lalo na’t napag-alaman na ng mga tao na mag-ex kayo.” Nagngitian na lamang ang mga tao sa loob ng kwarto. _Awkward_. Halatang walang komportable sa kanila.

“Mayroon kaming inihandang mga cue cards dito para sa inyo na kailangan niyong tanungin sa isa’t isa. Lalabas na po muna kami at hahayaan kayong tanungin ang isa’t isa para di naman po maging awkward para sa inyo. Nasa labas lang kami. Maaari niyong itigil ang interview kung hindi na kayo komportable sa isa’t isa.” _Matagal na po_ , gustong aminin ni Xiao Zhan. Syempre, tumameme na lamang siya. “Babalik na lang po kami matapos ang 45 minutes.”

Umalis na ang crew sa kwarto. Wala silang iniwan na cameraman. May tatlong kamera sa kwarto: isa sa harap nila, isa sa likod ni Xiao Zhan, at isa sa likod ni Yibo.

Umupo na ang dalawa sa magkabilang dulo ng mesa. Walang umiimik. Hindi man lang nila matignan ang isa’t isa. Paano mo nga ba titignan ang taong _iniwan_ mo na sa iyong alaala?

Si Yibo ang naunang nagsalita sa nakakaringding katahimikan. “Hello, Zhan ge.”

“Long time no see, Yibo. Ang laki ng pinagbago mo ah, mas gwapo ka na ngayon,” biro ni Xiao Zhan, ngunit hindi umabot sa mata ang kanyang ngiti. Pilit. Halatang nagpapanggap. 

Kinuha ni Yibo ang unang cue card. “Magpakilala muna sa audience,” tumingin si Yibo sa camera sa likod ni Xiao Zhan. “Wang Yibo, 25 years old. Dancer ng UNIQ.”

Ngumiti si Xiao Zhan, at tinignan ang camera sa likod ni Yibo. “Xiao Zhan, 28 years old, manunulat. Minsan libro, minsan teatro.” Binunot niya ang susunod na cue card. “Paano tayo nagkakilala?”

“Dahil kay Yixun ge, di ba? Magkakilala kayo.” Medyo gumaan na ang mga mata ni Yibo. Inaalala ng isip ang nakaraan, noong masaya pa sila. 

“Oo. Sa isang party, tapos natapunan ka pa nga ng beer nung gago eh.” Parehas silang tumawa. “Buti na lang malapit lang ‘yung condo ‘ko.”

“Nasa akin pa nga rin yata yung t-shirt na pinahiram mo,” Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti sa mukha nilang dalawa sa sinabi ni Yibo. Awkward nanaman. Inabot ni Yibo ang cue card. “Paano naging tayo?”

Lumunok si Xiao Zhan. “Inaya mo ‘kong kumain sa tusok-tusok noon, sabi mo namiss mo na. Papunta tayo sa condo na dala-dala yung fishball na gusto mo nung bigla mong sinabing mahal mo ‘ko.” Malayo ang kanyang tingin, para bang pinapanood niyang lumipas ang mga pangyayari sa harap niya. Napabuntong-hininga si Yibo. Kahit siya’y naapektuhan ng mga alaala. “Napakasimpleng pag-amin lang, di naman namin kailangan ng engrandeng panunuyo.” 

“Pagkatapos, sinabi mong mahal mo rin ako.” Hindi niya magawang tignan si Xiao Zhan. Alam niyang nakatitig ang lalaki. 

_Bakit ayaw mo na akong tignan?_ Tanong ni Xiao Zhan sa isip niya. _Kahit ba sa pag-alala man lang, hindi mo ‘ko sasabayan?_

Kinuha ni Xiao Zhan ang susunod na cue card. “Magbigay ng isang bagay na gusto mo sa kanya.” Tumingin sa gilid ang manunulat, nag-iisip ng sasabihin. May gusto na siyang sabihin, pero hindi niya alam kung paano ni Yibo tatanggapin. _Hayaan mo, Xiao Zhan. Hindi na kayo, tandaan mo ‘yan. Limang taon na ang nakalipas._ “Gusto ko kung paano magmahal si Yibo.” Nagulat si Yibo at napatingin kay Xiao Zhan, mga mata’y puno ng tanong. “Buong-buo niyang binibigay ang sarili niya sa mga mahal niya. Pagdating sa pagsasayaw, ilang oras siyang nagsasayaw, hindi siya tumitigil hangga’t maayos at maganda ang sayaw. Pagdating sa akin..” Hindi niya kayang salubungin ang titig ng mas nakakabata. “Naglaan siya ng oras sa akin. Pinasaya niya ako, kahit minsan hindi ko naman gustong sumaya. Ipinakita niya saking mahalaga ako sa kanya, like I’m worth it.” _Huwag kang bibigay, Xiao Zhan. Parang awa mo na._ “Binigay niya na ang lahat. Hinding hindi siya nagkulang.”

_Eh bakit mo ‘ko iniwan, kung binigay ko naman pala sa’yo ang lahat?_ , gustong lumabas ng mga salita sa bibig ni Yibo, ngunit nagtimpi siya. “Tinanggap ako ni Zhan ge nang walang inaasahan na kapalit. Hindi ko kailangan maging magaling o matiyaga sa harap niya. Kilala niya ako, at alam niya kung sino ang totoong ako. He was always there every step of the way.” Inabot niya ang susunod na cue card para maiwasan ang mga mata niyang nangungusisa. _Wala na kayo, wala na dapat siyang malaman, Yibo._ “Bakit tayo naghiwalay?”

Nakakarindi ang katahimikan, para bang dahan-dahan silang binabalatan at ipinakikita sa isa’t isa. Masakit. Nakakatakot. Hindi nila alam kung anong sasabihin ng kabila. Umalis na kaya sila dito? Sabihin na lang kaya nilang hindi na nila kayang ipagpatuloy ang interview? Hindi nila kayang harapin ‘to. Ayaw na nilang pagnilay-nilayan ang nakaraan. Ayaw na nilang ibalik ang sakit na dinala nito. 

“Hindi ko alam,” bulong ni Yibo. Nadurog ang puso ni Xiao Zhan. “Hindi ko alam kung bakit kami naghiwalay. Isang araw, biglang iiwan na pala niya ako.” Sinambit niya, kanyang boses punong-puno ng hinagpis at sakit na hindi kayang sabihin. “Bakit mo nga ba ako iniwan, Zhan ge? Bakit?” Halos napipiyok na siya. 

Hindi kayang pakinggan ni Xiao Zhan ang boses ni Yibo. Mahapdi. Makirot. _‘Yan ang lalaking sinaktan mo. Pakinggan mo siya. Magdusa ka sa kaalamang ikaw ang nagdulot niyan sa kanya._ “Yibo, hindi..” tinignan ni Xiao Zhan ang kanyang mga kamay, bago lingunin ang lalaking katapat niya. Inaantay siya ni Yibo magsalita. 

_Sasabihin ko na ba ang totoo?_

_Ilang taon na rin nakalipas. May karapatan siyang malaman yung totoo._

_Paano ako?_

_Kasalanan ko naman ang lahat. Kung masaktan ako, kung hindi ko na ulit siya makita, edi kasalanan ko na ‘yun._

“Yibo,” panimula ng nakakatanda. “Alam kong hindi mo ‘ko mapapatawad. Hindi ko na hihingiin ang hindi mo naman kayang ibigay.” _Ayokong titigan siya, pero ito na yata ang huling pagkakataon na makakayanan kong gawin ‘to._ “Iniwan kita para hindi ko na mahadlangan ang pangarap mo.”

“Ano?”

“Hindi mo ba nakita noon, Yibo? Hindi mo ba sila naririnig? Hadlang daw ako sa buhay mo.” Lumunok siya upang ibaon ang sakit. “Ang dami mo pang maaabot, Yibo. Kung lumabas na boyfriend mo ‘ko, ano sa tingin mo ang mangyayari? Lahat ng pinaghirapan mo mawawala. Lahat ng puyat, pawis, at pagod mo para sa pagtratraining mababalewala. Mamaliitin ka nila. Walang maniniwala sa’yo. Sisirain ka nila dahil lang mahal mo ako. Hindi ko kayang makita ‘yun.” Ang kanyang bawat salita ay may bahid ng pait, galit, at kawalan ng pag-asa. “Lahat ‘yon dahil lang mahal mo ako, Yibo. Hindi ko kayang kunin sa’yo ang pangarap mo. Hindi ko kailanman kayang gawin ‘yon. I didn’t want to cloud your judgement. Kaya, lumayo na lang ako.”

“Zhan ge, tanga ka ba?” Nagulat si Xiao Zhan matapos hampasin ni Yibo ang mesa. Hawak-hawak nito ng mahigpit ang tabi ng mesa. “Akala ko ba communication ang sagot sa lahat ng problema? Mahal kita, Zhan ge.” Hindi sumagot si Xiao Zhan. Nagalit lalo si Yibo. “Mahal kita. Alam mo naman na ‘di ko bibitawan ang mga salitang ‘yan kung ‘di ko kayang panindigan. Kahit anong mangyari, mahal kita. Lahat ng ito, ginawa ko dahil lang mahal kita.” Tumawa ang mananayaw, ngunit walang bahid ng katatawanan ang kanyang mga mata. “Ang babaw naman ng pagmamahal mo noon. Hindi mo yata ako naintindihan. Hindi mo yata naintindihan kung anong kaya kong gawin dahil at para sa’yo.”

“Yibo, alam ko naman yan. Pero, dahil nga mahal kita, iniwan kita. Ayaw kong dumating sa punto kung saan mapipilitan kang pumili sa pagitan ko at ng career mo.”

“Kung alam mo, sana kinausap mo ‘ko. Sana sinabi mo sa’kin kung anong nasa isip mo kasi hindi naman ako marunong magbasa ng utak, Zhan ge. Sana mas pinagkatiwalaan mo ako kaysa sa mga bulung-bulungan, kasi sino ba ang karelasyon mo: ako o sila na walang alam kung gaano kita kamahal?”

Nanahimik si Xiao Zhan.

“Kung minahal mo talaga ako, alam mong kaya kong paghiwalayin ang private life ko sa career ko. Ano bang masama sa ginagawa natin noon? Nagmamahalan lang naman tayo. Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit mo iniintindi ang mga sabi-sabi ng iba kung totoong minahal mo nga ako.”

“Kasi hindi mabait ang mundo sa mga taong tulad natin, Yibo.” Pinilit ni Xiao Zhan ngumiti. “Sasabihin nilang tanggap nila tayo, pero ‘yun ay kung hindi natin sisirain ang mga paniniwala nila. Hayaan mo na na ako ang umako kaysa pati ikaw ay husgahan. Hayaan mo na ako. Bata ka pa, Yibo. Marami ka pang pwedeng gawin. Ako, isang hamak na manunulat lamang na magtetrenta na. Pero, ikaw, Yibo, ikaw,” nangangati ang mga kamay ng manunulat. Nais niyang hawakan ang pisngi ng lalaki at bigyan muli ito ng katiyakan na magiging maayos lang ang lahat. Wala na yata siyang karapatang gawin ‘yon. “Tinitingala ka ng marami. Minamahal ka ng marami, at tiyak na mas dadami pa ang magmamahal sa’yo. Mas magandang ako na lang ang tumanggap lang. ‘Wag lang ikaw.”

Hindi napansin ni Yibo ang pagtulo ng isang luha sa kanyang kanang pisngi. “Kailan ko ba hiniling na maging martir ka para sakin, Zhan ge? Hindi mo ba alam na sapat na sa’kin yung makatabi ka lang araw-araw, makausap ka lang araw-araw? Hindi mo ba naisip na kailangan ko lang naman yung taong mahal ko?” Desperado na si Yibo. Naiintindihan kaya ni Xiao Zhan ang gusto niyang iparating? “Ang mga tagahanga ko? Yung ‘fans’ ko? Kayang kaya nila akong talikuran. Kayang kaya nila akong iwanan kapag may mas sumikat pa sa’min. Pero, Zhan ge, ikaw. Ikaw lang sana. Ikaw lang sapat na.”

“Akala ko may iba ka na. Akala ko may mali akong ginawa. Ang dami kong inisip na posibleng dahilan. Kinwestiyon ko rin ang sarili ko. Hindi ako makapaniwala na ang rason kung bakit mo ako iniwan ay dahil sa mga sabi-sabi ng iba na hindi naman totoo.”

Umiiyak na rin si Xiao Zhan. Alam niya ito sapagkat tumutulo na rin ang luha niya. Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal silang nagtitigan habang tumutulo ang luha sa kanilang mga mata. Tensyon. Galit. Kalungkutang dulot ng mga salitang matagal na dapat sinabi. Pagkabigo. Pagdadalamhati. Paghihinagpis sa nawalang kahapon. Pagkalumbay. Pag-aasam sa mga bagay na hindi na makukuha pa. May magagawa pa ba sila?

Kinuha na lamang ni Xiao Zhan ang susunod na cue card habang pinatatahan ang sariling mga hikbi. Hindi niya na kayang tignan si Yibo. Hindi niya na kayang makita kung gaano kalala ang sakit na ibinigay niya sa binata. Pinunasan niya ang kanyang mga luha gamit ang panyo niyang nakatago sa loob ng bulsa. Pinakalma niya muna ang sarili bago magtanong. “Ano ang gusto mong sabihin sa kanya matapos ng inyong paghihiwalay?”

Walang umimik sa kanila.

Hindi nila magawang magsalita, matapos ang kanilang naging sagutan.

Ngunit, kailangan nilang ituloy ang interview. _Professional_ , ang tawag nga nila. Sumagot si Yibo habang nakatungo. “Sana maging masaya ka sa susunod mong magiging mahal. Sana’y hindi ka na niya bigyan ng pagkakataong bitawan siya.” Mahigpit ang mga kamao niya sa itaas ng kanyang mga hita. 

_Yibo, hindi mo kasalanang binitawan kita_. Hindi napigilan ni Xiao Zhan na humikbi ulit. “Yibo, I’m sorry. Patawarin mo ‘ko sa ginawa ko. Akala ko para sa ikakabuti mo ang ginawa ko.” Huminga siya ng malalim. “Kahit nasaktan kita, sana naging masaya ka man lang sa piling ko, kahit papaano. Sorry dahil iniwan kita nang hindi nagpapaliwanag. Sana alam mong tunay kitang minahal.” 

Inabot ni Yibo ang huling cue card sa mesa.“May pag-asa pa bang magkabalikan tayo?” Tinaas ni Yibo ang kanyang tingin, patungo sa mga mata ni Xiao Zhan. Masidhi. Hindi magawang ilayo ng nakakatanda ang kanyang tingin. _Gusto niya na ako ang maunang sumagot._

Napabuntong-hininga si Xiao Zhan. Tinignan niya ng mabuti si Yibo. _Mahirap aminin_. “Wala.” Iniwan ng salitang ito ang mapait na lasa sa kanyang bibig pagkatapos ng kanyang pagsambit. “Sa tingin ko, wala na. Nasaktan na namin ang isa’t isa. Tama na.”

Sinabi ni Yibo ang susunod na mga salita nang hindi inaalis ang tingin mula kay Xiao Zhan. “Oo, kasi mahal ko siya, mahal ko pa rin siya, kahit limang taon na ang nakalipas.” 

_Ha?_

_Ako?_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng manunulat. _Mahal niya pa rin ako? Ako, na nang-iwan sa kanya? Ako, na umalis ng walang paliwanag? Ako, na si Xiao Zhan lang, isang manunulat na walang maibibigay sa kanya kung hindi pagmamahal?_

“Limang taon na pero siya pa rin ang nasa isip ko araw-araw, gabi-gabi. Limang taon na pero lagi pa rin akong naghihintay ng tawag mula sa kanya.” _‘Wag mong ilalayo ang tingin mo sa’kin, parang awa mo na, Zhan ge._ “Limang taon na pero ikaw pa rin talaga, Zhan ge.”

“Yibo, hindi sapat ang pagmamahal sa relationship natin nga— ”

“Mahal kita, at oo, nasaktan mo pa rin ako. Matagal pa yata bago kita makalimutan.” 

“Yibo.”

“Galit ako sa’yo. Galit ako kasi hindi mo ko kinausap, hindi mo ako naintindihan. Galit ako kasi naglaho ka na lang bigla sa buhay ko. Galit ako na hindi mo pinaglaban kung anong meron tayo. Pero, mas galit ako sa sarili ko dahil mahal pa rin kita, kahit hindi mo kong kayang ipaglaban.” Umiling si Yibo. “Mahal na mahal pa rin kita.” 

“Yibo, limang taon na.” 

“Zhan ge, hindi mo na ba ako mahal?”

Napatahimik si Xiao Zhan. Hinanap niya sa mga mata ni Yibo ang kahit isang pahiwatig na nagbibiro lamang siya. Ngunit, iba ang nakita niya. _Seryoso siya sa’yo_. “Napakaunfair mo. Lahat ng ginawa ko, ginawa ko dahil mahal kita.”

“Hindi mo sinagot yung tanong ko.”

“Oo, mahal pa rin kita, Yibo. Hanggang ngayon. Ang tanga ko talaga, noh? Ikaw pa rin ‘tong laman ng puso at isip ko. Pero, hindi ko alam kung kaya kong patawarin sarili ko sa ginawa ko sa’yo.”

“Edi magsimula ulit tayo sa umpisa.”

“Yibo, hindi ganun kadali ‘yun—”

Inalok ni Yibo ang kanyang kamay upang makipagkamayan sa kanya. Hindi maikaila ang mga luha sa kanyang mata. “Hi, ako si Wang Yibo.”

“Yibo. Please.” _Hindi ko ‘to kaya_.

“Hindi kita minamadali, Zhan ge. Pero, gusto ko talagang magsimula tayo muli. Alam kong hindi na tayo katulad ng dati, at parehas tayong nagbago. Gusto lang kitang kilalanin muli tapos tignan kung saan hahantong ‘to. Isa lang naman ang sigurado kong gustong mangyari: na maibalik ka sa buhay ko. Kapag handa ka nang hawakan muli ang aking kamay, andito lang ako. At, kapag handa na rin ako, hihigpitan ko na ang kapit ko sa’yo.”

“Yibo.”

“Zhan ge.” Sumandal si Yibo sa mesa, at kinuha ang mga kamay ni Xiao Zhan na nakapatong rito. “Please. Pag-isipan mo.”

Natatakot si Xiao Zhan. _Paano kung hindi na pala ako ang gusto niya? Paano kung hindi niya lang binigyan ang sarili niya ng pagkakataon na bitawan ako? Paano kung biro lang pala ang lahat ng ito?_

May kumatok. Nagbukas ang pinto. Sumilip ang staff na nagbrief sa kanila. “Hello, tapos na po ba kayo? Lagpas na po tayo sa interview time.” Mukhang nagulat ito nang makita ang mukha ng dalawang lalaki.

Dali-dali nilang pinunasan ang kanilang mga luha, at tumayo mula sa kanilang kinauupuan. Hindi na nagkomento pa ang mga staff na sunud-sunod na pumasok sa kwarto; binigyan na lamang nila ang dalawa ng tissue para makapagpunas. 

Pumasok ang manager ni Yibo, at pinagalitan ang binata dahil nasira niya ang kanyang make-up. Tulala si Xiao Zhan matapos itapon ang tissue na hawak, hindi pa rin alam ang isasagot kay Yibo. May karapatan nga ba siyang umasa muli? Nasira na ang tiwala sa kanilang relasyon; nawala na rin ang dating ‘sila’. Natatakot siya kung anong dadatnan niya dito sa bago nilang simula.

Paalis na si Yibo noong ito’y biglang huminto at tinawag ang manunulat. “Zhan ge.” Agad-agad na lumingon si Xiao Zhan. “Please. Nasa’yo pa rin ang number ko.” Umalis na si Yibo kasama ang kanyang manager. Sinundan niya ng tingin ang dalawa, halos hindi na pakawalan ang ito. 

_Zhan ge. Please. Pag-isipan mo._

Huminga ng malalim si Xiao Zhan. Tumayo na siya, at nagpaalam sa staff ng interview. Umuwi siya sa kanyang condo, gulong-gulo ang isipan. Ngunit, sa kanyang puso, may isang damdaming nanaig.

**Author's Note:**

> WAKAS.
> 
> Sa mga 100 na tao na nadaan sa series na ito, maraming salamat sa lahat. Kokonti tayong mga manunulat sa wikang ito (although di naman lahat nakaFilipino 'to), kaya eto ambag ko shelemet po ehehehe.
> 
> Pakisigawan ako sa comments, on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/sunstainedsheet) or in [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.qa/sunstainedsheet) !!


End file.
